Polos Opuestos (CANCELADO)
by Rossette D' Amore
Summary: Los Caballeros de oro han sido revividos, ahora es el momento de la paz y la armonía o eso era lo que se esperaba. Unas extrañas y misteriosas chicas se cruzan en su camino, trayendo con sigo nuevas experiencias para los dorados y ellas mismas. ¿Te revelarías con tu propia ley para vivir con el ser amado o preferirás continuar con tu legado ya encomendado?
1. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

Polos opuestos.

*Blah*: Pensamientos de los personajes.

\- Blah -: Diálogos de los personajes.

 _Blah:_ Cuando uno de los personajes hablan por teléfono, cartas escritas y recuerdos.

(N/a): Explicaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.: separación de situaciones, o al término de una situación.

Nota: Todos los personajes del anime/Manga de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión.

Capítulo 1: Renacimiento de las almas doradas. Un nuevo comienzo.

Ya había pasado unos meses después de la devastadora lucha contra Artemis y Apolo, en la cual Athena había salido victoriosa muchos de sus caballeros festejaron su triunfo y no solo eso, si no, que también logrando que regresaran a la vida sus 14 de sus caballeros sagrados.

Athena ya tenía más que arreglado de que ninguno de los dioses tomara represarías contra sus caballeros y al tener un gran dialogo con su padre Zeus ambos lograron llega a un acuerdo diplomático.

En el gran templo donde se encontraban los caballeros y Amazonas de Athena se podía observar a un caballero muy peculiar de cabellera larga pelilila que subía los escalones con el ceño levemente fruncido. Y no era para más su aprendiz había vuelto a escapar del entrenamiento que le había preparado las últimas semanas lo había notado sospechoso y más inquieto y cuando le pregunto lo que pasaba este solo respondió que él no preguntaba sus secretos molestando a Mu y ganándose un castigo el cual simplemente ignoro.

\- Disculpa caballero de Géminis –el lemuriano que había pedido permiso para entrar a la tercera casa que custodiaban ambos Gemelos, se dio paso hasta la sala principal

\- ¿En qué te puedo servir Mu? –pregunto Saga con una ceja en alto era raro que el Aries pidiera hablar con él y muchas veces que lo hacía era para informar sobre de Kanon- Me disculpo de lo que sea que te haya hecho el estúpido de Kanon –suspiro cansado con un papeleo en sus manos y una pluma con la que escribía hace unos momentos

\- no vengo a quejarme, vengo a preguntar sobre el… Se suponía que Kiki y Yo teníamos entrenamiento pero el muy escurridizo se salió, y recuerdo que me había mencionado ayer algo de estar con Kanon –explico de forma tranquila el pelilila Saga medito por un momento dejando sus papeles en la mesa y frotaba constantemente el puente de su nariz con las yemas de sus dedos

\- Tal vez Aioria sepa algo, vi como él y el estúpido de Kanon hablaban sobre algo y creía haber escuchado que tenían un plan para mañana –explicó por fin el peliazul

\- Aldebarán me comento que Aioria había salido muy temprano –suspiro cansado el pelilila esos tres juntos eran un caos por suerte Milo no se les había unido… O eso quería creer

\- Pregúntale a Aiorios, él se encuentra en el coliseo con Camus y Shura… Creo –lo último lo dijo en susurro y así se despidió de del Lemuriano que decidió bajar nuevamente no sin un antes "Si logras encontrar a Kanon golpea al estúpido por mi" y tras de eso Mu acabo de salir no sin antes escuchar como Saga se quejaba de lo irresponsable que era su hermano y de que le había dejado todo el trabajo a el

\- Oh Mu ¿Ya sabes donde esta Kanon? –encontrándose en el camino con el Tauro que traía ropas de entrenamiento

\- No pero iré a preguntar a Aioros si sabe algo de Aioria, Saga me comento que vio a su hermano y a él hablando y que solo logro a escuchar que mañana tenían algún plan –explico el Lemuriano viendo como el Tauro sonreía agraciadamente

\- Aioros se encuentra en el coliseo, yo voy para haya Dohko dijo algo de querer probar mi fuerza –Explico sin más para que ambos se dirigieran a este

\- Oh vamos Shaka nunca te hemos visto pelear cuerpo a cuerpo –Dohko que intentaba por todos los medios que el rubio participara en sus pequeño duelo y que lo había convencido de seguirlos… Más bien lo llevo a arrastras

\- Si eh luchado… Con Saga, Camus y Shura –respondió simplemente desde las gradas sentado en posición de loto

\- Yo no la vi –respondió como si estuviesen hablando del clima a lo que sus otros compañeros suspiraron exasperadamente

\- Maestro creo que es mejor que lo deje por la paz, sabe que no lo convencerá –Shura intento que el caballero de libra se detuviese pero este se negaba

\- Lo convencí de que viniera, a que lo convenzo de que pele, sin cosmos, solo mano limpia –sonrió de forma traviesa logrando que el caballero más cercano a Dios abriera sus hermosos ojos y lo fulminara con esta

\- Me trajiste a arrastras y no dejaste que desayunara –a pesar de que su voz sonara tranquila y suave su mirada decía otra lo contrario

\- A mi igual –esta vez las miradas fueron dirigidas al francés que estaba de pie al final de las escaleras su rostro mostraba molestia y fulminaba con la mirada al Maestro a su lado se encontraba el pisciano

\- Creo que es mejor esperar a Aldebarán –sugirió Aioros impidiendo que el Maestro volviese a hablar

\- No, estos dos deben dejar de ser unos aguafiestas –Dohko tomo por el cuello al castaño y con su otro brazo atrapaba al Capricornio que tenía claras intenciones de marcharse y al chocaba ambas cabezas dejo escapar una carcajada

\- Maestro Dohko suéltenos –Shura que con una mano intentaba apartar el brazo del Libra y con la otra empujaba el rostro de este que solo reía a carcajadas

\- Maestro nos está asfixiando –gruño por lo bajo Aioros que ya se encontraba con la mitad de su rostro azul y con ambas manos intentaba apartarse de este

\- ¿No deberíamos apartarlos? –Afrodita veía la escena con varias gotas detrás de su nuca

\- Es mejor no intervenir –los caballeros de Virgo y Acuario respondieron con simpleza el primero con su acostumbrada expresión tranquila y el segundo cruzándose de brazos observando la escena desinteresadamente

\- Jajajaja veo que ya están entretenidos –Aldebarán se regocijo al ver la escena

\- Aun es demasiado temprano para que comiencen con el escándalo, me extraña que ustedes sean los causantes –Mu observó al trio de caballeros pero lo último lo dijo más para los que estaban atrapados

\- Oh, Mu ¿Quieres unirte al entrenamiento? –el castaño que sujetaba a ambos hombres sonrió de forma traviesa

\- Disculpe Maestro Dohko, pero tendré que rechazar su oferta, vine solo por Aioros –el susodicho logro zafaste del mayor y se encamino hasta el Lemuriano

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece Mu? –pregunto con una sonrisa el castaño

\- Quería saber de adonde fue Aioria, escucha por parte de Saga que Aioria y Kanon tenían planes, y Kiki me dijo que estaría con este –Mu no despego la vista de las reacciones del castaño, suspiro cansado al parecer este tampoco sabia

\- Tranquilo Mu, no creo que causen problemas –Dohko intento animar al pelilila pero sus palabras solo alteraron un poco los nervios de él y de otros dos caballeros

\- Debemos confiar en ellos… Ya son adultos… ¿No? –Aiorios reía nerviosamente rascándose la nuca

\- Si causan algún desastre, y si vamos en su búsqueda nos veremos envueltos, es mejor que ellos lo arreglen por su cuenta –Camus fue la palabra de razón a pesar de que el lemuriano no estaba muy contento

\- Mu Kiki debe comenzar a enfrentar la vida solo, además él ya tiene basto conocimiento a acompañado a los de bronce a sus misiones –Dohko intento mostrar ser el adulto y no preocupar al lemuriano - No creo que causen algún desastre… -lo intento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kiki se encontraba vagando por las calles de la aldea de Rondorio, ¿Por qué solo?, simple Kanon, Milo y Aioria habían causado gran alboroto en la cual el al ser más inteligente decidió no verse involucrado.

Suspiro por undécima vez, no quería regresar al santuario sabía perfectamente que Mu estaría allí esperando para regañarlo, sin darse cuenta y sin tomar importancia de utilizar su cosmos para como ver por dónde iba, provocando que tropezara.

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente no se había visto afectado, volteo a ver aquello o mejor dicho con dicha persona con la que tropezó, vio como una jovencita de rulos castaños claros más bajita que el yacía tendida en el suelo tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba con dificultad.

Kiki alarmado decidió atender a la jovencita que claramente se dio cuenta al tocar su frente que tenía unas altas temperaturas y comenzaba a hacer muecas de dolor, no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo entre brazos como pudo y comenzó a correr en dirección al santuario no era muy buena idea dejarla ahí tirada y más su razón al ver que el cielo amenazaba con soltar un aguacero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡Cómo fue posible eso!, Se supone con son los mayores debieron prestarle más atención –Shion se encontraba enfrente del trio de escandalosos que estaban sucios, con sus cabellos enmarañados y con las ropas algo rasgadas

\- Kanon fue el que empezó a pelear con unos de los guardias del templo –se excusaron los otros dos caballeros

\- Traidores, aparte no fui yo el que incendió la carretilla de ese viejo –Kanon contrataco y señalaba al caballero de Leo

\- Pero Milo fue el que destruyo la fuente –se excusó esta vez el Aioria ocasionando que a los presentes les salieran gotas detrás de la nuca y que a un molesto shion le creciera más una venita

\- No quiero escuchar más excusas –intervino el patriarca para que Milo ya no pudiese echar la culpa a otro- los tres tienen la culpa así que ustedes lo arreglaras, Caballero de Aries detente –llamo la atención del último que tenía claras intenciones de marcharse

\- Disculpe patriarca pero mi aprendiz esta solo tengo que ir a buscarlo –Mu no se encontraba tranquilo sabiendo que el pequeño se encontraba solo

\- Aunque siga siendo un chiquillo ya no lo es Mu, el mocoso sabe defenderse –Kanon mostro seriedad sorprendiendo a los presentes y al mismo Mu que después esa sorpresa se trasformó en molestia

\- Es mi aprendiz y yo ya se eso –Mu se veía impotente no le agradaba que su querido aprendiz pasase mucho tiempo con el gemelo menor había comenzado a tomar mañas de este

\- Disculpa Caballero de Aries pero estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, Kiki ya no es un mocoso, ya deberías de comenzar a confiar más en el –esta vez el que intervino fue la impotente voz de Saga cabreando más al carnero

\- Yo confió en el –gruño por lo bajo desviando su mirada de sus demás compañeros

\- No parece que lo ases Carnerito –Deathmask reía por lo bajo al ver como el pelilila lo fulminaba

\- Mu debes tranquilizarte, ellos tienen algo de razón, no creo que Kiki se haya metido en problemas, si hubiese sido así seguiría con estos tres –Camus intento reconfortar a su compañero

\- Caballero de Aries, el Caballero de Acuario tiene razón, debes tranquilizarte, Kiki puede llegar a ser más adulto que ellos –Shaka que se había mantenido al margen hablo

Sin embargo con las palabras de sus compañeros no cesaban sus nervios vio como el cielo amenazaba con una fuerte aguacero, mostrando un cielo teñido de un color gris oscuro casi negro.

\- Maestro –sintió como las fuerzas regresaron escucho como su pequeño alumno gritaba todos voltearon a verlo pero fue más su sorpresa ver que no venía solo

\- ¿Kiki quien es la niña? –pregunto alarmado su maestro

-No se la encontré pero no se encuentra bien y no podía dejarla ahí sola –Shion no dudo en apresurarse en tomar la temperatura y los signos vitales de la jovencita

\- Está ardiendo en fiebre y su pulso está muy bajo, debemos atenderla rápido –Shion tomo a la niña entre brazos y junto a los demás caballeros se adentraron a la casa de Aries que era la más cercana

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Kiki? –pregunto el Ariano dándole espacio a su Maestro y al caballero de Virgo que tenía utilizando su cosmos para curar y tranquilizar a la niña ya había pasado más de tres horas

\- Iba caminando y tropecé con ella, al principio pensé que era alguna cosa pero cuando me di cuente ella estaba ahí tirada inconsciente la vi que asía muecas de dolor y que tenía la fiebre y no podía dejarla ahí sola –explico el pequeño lemuriano escuchando como claramente como la lluvia caía de forma violenta y como se escuchaban rayos a la lejanía

\- ¿No había nadie a su alrededor? –Aldebarán se acercó un poco y se daba cuenta que la niña tenía vestimentas muy parecidas a las de la niña que le había dado aquella flor solo que la prenda era de color rosa pálido

\- ¿Y no pensaste en buscar a alguien? –Milo que se encontraba recargado en la puerta veía y escuchaba todo desde lejos

\- Señor Milo… No sabía qué hacer, solo se me ocurrió traerla aquí, además si me tardaba en buscar tal vez ella hubiese empeorado –Kiki frunció el ceño por la brusquedad en la que le hablaba el compañero de su Maestro

\- Hiciste lo correcto Kiki, si no te hubiese apresurado a venir directamente aquí, esta niña ya hubiese muerto hace unas horas atrás –Shaka intento aligerar el ambiente- Milo de Escorpio no veo el problema con que la haya traído aquí

\- Shaka tiene razón, no tiene rastros de ser un ser malvado –Shion que ya había leído el pensamiento de algunos decidió hablar- solo es una niña y por lo que veo puedo asegurar que tiene la mima edad que tu pequeño, te debo felicitar has salvado una vida de un ser tan inocente –Kiki solo atino a sonrojarse

\- Eso quiere decir que… -Shura callo para dejar continuar hablar al gran patriarca

\- No hay peligro pueden regresar a sus casas, Shaka, Mu, kiki y Yo nos aremos cargo –Shion volteo la vista a sus alumnos

\- Maestro si llega a necesitar de algo no dude en pedirlo –Camus fue unos de los primeros en brindar su apoyo junto a Aioria, Aiorios, Aldebarán, Dohko, Saga y Shura

\- Si usted lo desea maestro puedo ir a buscar plantas medicinales a mi templo –informo el pisciano

\- Gracias chicos yo les avisare si sucede algo, si no es molestia Afrodite, es mejor que vallan a descansar ya es un poco tarde –menciono el mayor sin perder de vista como cada uno se dirigían a su respectiva casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A las afueras de la aldea de Rondorio dos figuras caminaban tranquilamente sin importar la tormenta que caía en aquel momento, dos pares de miradas resplandecientes estudiaron el lugar, al momento que la capucha de su capa había salido volando por el aire.

\- No siento la presencia de ninguna Gema –susurro la de cabellos verdes y mirada esmeralda llevaba una capucha larga cubriendo su cuerpo por completo, su mirad se dirigía a la otra persona observando como una chica de cabellos negros y mirada turquesa fruncía un poco el ceño- Lo mejor es regresar –anuncio sin obtener respuestas por parte de esta observando como por solo un segundo la mirada de esta habían resplandecido

\- Vamos –susurro dando media vuelta para regresar por dónde vinieron

La noche había caído, algunos que aún se encontraban afuera se apresuraban a llegar a sus casas y otros veían como la lluvia caía de forma violenta, y una que otra dando un respingón al escuchar los fuertes truenos que caían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _\- Quiero que seas feliz, y que sigas tus propios caminos –la figura de una rubia de rulos amarillos se mostró con una sonrisa triste un hilito de sangre se asomaba de su comisura a pesar de estar de frente no se identificaba su rostro llevaba un vestido amarillo claro con un solo tirante al hombro adornado con una flor rojo sangre- Lazuili debes seguir viviendo por las otras… -dijo en susurro dándole la espalda y caminando de forma lenta y elegante alejándose_

 _\- N-no, no me dejen sola –lloro una voz aniñada intentando alcanzar la figura de la hermosa chica pero tropezó ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante_

 _\- Lazuli debes de ser fuerte –volteo por un momento su rostro que se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa y así poder seguir con su camino sus vestido se veía sucio de manchas cafés y unas que otra rojiza y con unas rasgaduras sus pies iban descalzos y lo único con lo que los adornaban eran con una pulsera de flores que se encontraba deshaciendo del tobillo izquierdo y una dorada delgada con perlas del lado derecho sus pies ya estaban sucios y con cortes que sangraban un poco en su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza una cadena de oro delgada con un dije con una gema de ópalo de fuego que se encontraba agrietada y casi sin color del otro lado traía un báculo con el símbolo del sol_

 _La imagen se comenzaba a distorsionar solo viendo como otras cinco figuras se unían con ella formando una tipo de barrera detrás._

 _\- Se libre –susurro por última vez al viento al conjunto que una_ luz cegadora y aterradora había azotado todo el lugar segando su visión panorámica

\- Señorita Elea –el estruendoso grito de la pequeña exalto a los caballeros que se encontraban cuidándola

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto un somnoliento Mu que miraba por todos lados

\- Al parecer ya despertó –informo Shaka caminando hasta la cama viendo como la jovencita tenía una mano estirada intentando alcanzar algo y tenía su mirada fija al vacío, Shaka que concentro un poco de su cosmos en sus palmas las coloco en la cabeza y pecho de la niña tranquilizando a esta que respiraba de forma agitada y lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

\- ¿Q-quienes?... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto de forma débil intentando no perder el control de los nervios pero gracias al cosmos cálido del virgo esta pudo tranquilizarse

\- Somos Caballeros que servimos a la diosa Athena–el pelilila se acercó de forma cautelosa junto a su aprendiz- Mu de Aries él es Kiki mi aprendiz él fue el que te encontró en muy mal estado

\- ¿En mal estado? –pregunto la jovencita intentando hacer memoria pero lo único que vio fue como una luz cegadora y aterradora había azotado todo el lugar segando su visión panorámica después un de más ahí ya no sabía nada

\- Así es estabas a punto de morir pero gracias a Kiki que te trajo de inmediato aquí te pudimos ayudar –informo el rubio abriendo sus hermosos ojos brindándole tranquilidad a la niña- Soy Shaka, Shaka de Virgo

\- ¿Mu de Aries, Shaka de Virgo y kiki? –pregunto confundida la niña bajando pasando la mirada sobre los ojos de cada uno como una vez su maestra se lo había dicho, los ojos son la puerta del alma, y eso ya lo había experimentado de diversas maneras- M-mi nombre es Lazuli –se inclinó un poco ganándose la sonrisa del trió

 _Un nuevo comienzo… Un comienzo de Paz y Amor… Un comienzo que disfrutaras sin temor a que sea solo un sueño… Un comienzo que disfrutaras día a día_

Lazuli sonrió dulcemente recordando las últimas palabras de sus maestras, amigas, compañeras, confidentes y sus cómplices. Lagrimas continuaron saliendo apretando de manera suave las blancas sabanas.

Gracias… Pronuncio de forma suave.


	2. Capítulo 2: Choque de cosmos

Polos Opuestos

By: Elea Jelavich

Simbología:

*Blah*: Pensamientos de los personajes.

\- Blah -: Diálogos de los personajes.

 _Blah:_ Cuando uno de los personajes hablan por teléfono, cartas escritas y recuerdos.

(N/a): Explicaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.: separación de situaciones, o al término de una situación.

Nota: Todos los personajes del anime/Manga de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión.

Capítulo 2: Choque de cosmos. La llegada de la segunda Gema.

Una hermosa niña de rulos castaños claros a los hombros y de mirada avellana subía las grandes escaleras que daba para ir a la casa de Aries, llevaba una de bolsa con verduras y plantas a su lado Kanon la acompañaba el cual llevaba varias bolsas de alimentos, ya había pasado una semana desde que comenzó a convivir con los Caballeros de Athena especialmente con los Dorados, los cuales ya les había tomado cariño y ellos a ella.

\- Oye enana –la voz del gemelo menor llamo su atención

\- ¿Qué sucede señor Kanon? –pregunto curiosa ante el llamado ya se había acostumbrado a que el hombre la llamase así

\- No me digas señor que no estoy viejo –gruño asustando a la niña- Como sea… -suspiro cansado guardando silencio por un momento- ¿Qué es lo que cocinaras? –Pregunto por fin, Lazuli lo observo por un momento provocando un pequeño e incómodo silencio en el cual fue preciso para dejar escuchar el sonido del estómago del Géminis exigiendo comida, la castaña no pudo contener una pequeña e inocente risita provocando que el peliazul se sonrojara y volteara hacia otro lado- No es gracioso –bufo malhumorado

\- Prepararemos Curry, el señor Shaka prometió enseñarme a prepararlo –Lazuli dejo que su amplia sonrisa surcara su rostro- Si gusta esperar, más tarde le puedo llevar la prueba, o si gusta puede ayudarnos

\- No quiero que el este en mi cocina –la voz del virginiano sorprendió a los presentes, este estaba esperando la llegada de la pequeña- Se cómo son y causaran algún desastre –señalando con su mirada a kiki que estaba aún lado de el con una enorme y traviesa sonrisa

\- Por favor señor Shaka, ¿No cree que así acabaremos más rápido? –Lazuli pregunto con un rostro al que no cualquiera podría decir que no, poniendo al rubio entre la espada y la pared

\- Vamos señor Shaka, ¿Acaso no me permitirás ayudar? –Kanon miro de forma burlona al rubio al ver como comenzaba a doblegarse ante la presencia de una pequeña niña, el rubio miro de forma asesina al peliazul el cual sonreía triunfante, este solo soltó un suspiro de resignación y masajeaba el puente de su nariz

\- Bien, ¡Pero no quiero ningún desastre! –los más pequeños solo acataron con una sonora afirmación y Kanon solo movió su mano restándole importancia, Shaka solo rezaba a su diosa que no provocaran un desastre de Magnitud en estos momentos agradecía que Aioria había salido de misión junto a Milo y se lamentaba que Mu y Camus habían partido a investigar una extraña alteración de Cosmos

\- Señor Shaka apresúrese –ambos niños jalaron al rubio hasta la sexta casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cima de unas montañas rocosas se podía observar una esbelta y curveada figura, sus cabellos rosados se ondeaban con el aire se veía cansada y agotada, a pesar de eso no dejaba de escalar la resbaladiza y peligrosa colina, llevaba una capucha blanca algo sucia y un bolso viejo.

\- Rayos –gruño al intentarse sujetar de una piedra y esta se desprendía haciéndola resbalar un poco y encajaba con mayor fuerza sus uñas para sujetarse- Estúpida solar, estúpida montaña, estúpidas rocas, estúpida capa, estúpida anciana loca que me dijo que tenía que subir, estúpido gato que me quiso atacar –gruño malhumorada recordando cosas que le había sucedido antes ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia y las fuerzas llevaba más de una semana caminando sin rumbo fijo y sin idea de lo que hacia

La pelirosa piso mal una roca y ya sin fuerzas callo en lo profundo barranco silenciosos y como último recurso maldiciendo en un susurro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos de los más serios Caballeros Dorados se encontraban en la isla de Delos por órdenes del gran Patriarca del Santuario, Mu de Aries y Camus de Acuario que caminaban por la isla desierta y abandonada.

\- Aun desconozco la razón de mandarnos aquí –Camus cercioraba cada rincón del lugar- Esta Isla a estado deshabitada desde hace tiempo, es ilógico que este sea el lugar de alteración del cosmos misterioso

\- El gran Patriarca aseguro que este era el lugar –susurro Mu caminando contemplando de lo que quedaba de las ruinas- Y tal vez está en lo correcto –señalo con su mirada a lo lejos el aguador se dio cuenta de la presencia de una peliblanca que caminaba con rumbo fijo y sin percatarse de sus presencias

La peliblanca de largo cabello llevaba un vestido largo de cuello "V" blanco de un hombro, con detalles en la cintura con cadenas delgadas de oro y perlas y con un corte alto en la pierna izquierda que permitía ver que estaba descalza

Ambos caballeros se miraron por un minuto decidiéndose al fin de seguirla para conocer si esa chica era la responsable de la alteración del cosmos. Vieron cómo se posaba sobre un círculo que acababa de hacer y en su mano se veía una especie de piedra color verde intenso.

\- Por favor llévame a casa –susurro acariciando la piedra que al momento se elevaba y desprendía una intensa luz cegadora de color verde una especie de viento y corriente eléctrica corrió alrededor de la chica alborotando sus largos cabellos blancos y su vestido se movía

\- E-es ella –susurro Mu viendo como a la chica no le afectaba nada de la corriente o de la electricidad que se causaba

\- Gema de Esmeralda, la gema de Júpiter dame tu poder –grito su vestido que era blanco tomo un ligero color verde claro gruño por lo bajo- ¡Gema guardiana de Júpiter dame tu fuerza! –un destello de mayor potencia se produjo ambos caballeros observaron algo asombrados

La joven llevaba un especie de vestido blanco con detalles verdes degradado de tonos claros en la falda, llevaba unos protectores de hombreras y pecho un de cinturón con una joya en medio de color verde intenso unos protectores de brazos y unas botas, todo de un color plateado, su cabello había quedado sujeto en una cola de caballo alta y una diadema estilo corona, una Katna había aparecido enfrente de ella mientras esta de forma tranquila la tomaba y la piedra de color verde que era más un medallón se impregno en medio del protector de pecho.

Movió con gracia y agilidad la Katana provocando que la tierra se estremeciera, sus ojos los habían mantenido cerrados y murmuraba en otro dialecto.

\- Kanata de los vientos y el trueno abre la puerta que me llevara a casa –exigió apuntando al cielo un furioso trueno salió apuntando a este y explotaba una onda sonora de viento frunció el ceño viendo que nada había funcionado, su poder aún no se estabilizaba y recuperaba- ¡Quién anda hay! –Exigió apuntando con el arma hacia donde estaban ambos caballeros escondidos

\- Una señorita no debería de portar armas de esa magnitud –fue lo único que espeto Camus con tranquilidad- Es peligroso para usted

\- D-discúlpelo –Mu se avergonzó por la forma en la que había hablado su compañero- Discúlpenos pero debemos interrogarla

\- ¿Interrogar-me? –frunció los labios molesta, primero el hombre raro de cabello azul precisamente había dado a entender que era débil y el segundo ahora venía que con un tenía que hacerle un interrogatorio- Primero que nada yo no soy débil y nada delicada así que puedo usar cualquier arma, y segunda ustedes no son nadie como para querer interrogarme

\- En ese caso –Mu hablo primero

\- Tendrá que ser por las fuerzas… Disculpe señorita –Ambos caballeros se fueron preparando

\- Valla que su poder es poderoso –la peliblaca se posicionó en ataque esperando algún ataque, su expresión mostró sorpresa al ver como ambos desaparecían de una rápida manera

Camus llego por dé tras la chica alcanzo a responder de la misma manera atacándolo con su Katana de forma grácil y rápida, Mu ataco del otro lado provocando que la castaña soltara su arma y diera un largo salto con pirueta para alejarse de los chicos.

\- Bien… Si quieren jugar serio… Jugaremos serio –ambos puños de la chica los cubrió una especie de electricidad verde y un feroz aire la envolvía- ¡Trueno Supremo!... Ruge

\- Muro de cristal –Mu al escuchar el ataque creo su barrera envolviéndolos a Camus y a él con asombro observo como el ataque de la peliblanca se extendió de gran magnitud, las ondas de truenos viajaban a una gran velocidad y escuchándose como si se tratará de una parvada de pájaros

\- Caballero de Aries esto no resistirá –exclamo Camus creando un simple ataque de hielo que chocaba con la fuerza que había roto el cristal de Mu ambos caballeros saltaron para no verse afectados- Debemos de tomar esto de forma seria –le informo a su compañero pero en un solo instante un aire los envolvió junto a una lluvia de pétalos

\- ¡Huracán de Pétalos! –Exclamo la joven atrapándolos con su ataque viendo como estos querían escapar decidió hablar- Si yo fuera ustedes yo dejaría de moverme, esos pétalos los deja inmovilizados además de que lentamente comenzaran a absorber su poder y mientras más intente moverse para escapar será más rápido el proceso, digamos que a ese "pequeño" y caprichoso huracán le encanta ver a sus víctimas sufrir y agonizar –Cuando la ojirojos quiso darse media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero algo la detuvo miro hacia abajo observando como sus pies habían sido congelados

\- Señorita usted nos está subestimando… ¡Revolución de Polvo Estelar! –la peliblanca observo con horror como el ataque del pelilila creo un especie de extraño agujero negro absorbía los pétalos de su Huracán

\- Imposible –jadeo abriendo a la par sus ojos- ¡Quienes son ust…! -

\- ¡Koliso! –Camus interrumpió a la chica creando sus aros para inmovilizarla por completo- Polvo de diamantes –ambos vieron como la chica salía disparada hacia tras

\- Creo que es mejor llevarla ya –Camus asintió ante lo dicho del pelilila

\- Ja, ja, ja ¡Acaso creen que ese insignificante ataque me derrotaría! –ambos vieron seriamente como la chica se levantaba como si nada hubiese pasado y se limpiaba los restos congelados- Oh ustedes tampoco deberían de subestimarme tan a la ligera… ¡Oh gran y mítico Dragón del trueno supremo! ¡Rugue por aquellos que han desatado tu furia!

\- Esquívalo –ambos caballeros esquivaron al gran trueno en forma de un enorme dragón pero este envés de chocar con lo que tenía enfrente comenzó a atacarlos sin piedad Mu que fue embestido fue arrojado a un par de metros chocando de manera violenta contra el suelo mientras que Camus que fue atacado por su trueno fue paralizado por unos momentos sintiendo el dolor de las leves descargas que aun corrían por su cuerpo

Ambos caballeros se miraron entre sí y con un solo mirar entendieron lo que el otro tenía que hacer esquivando por más tiempo al dragón, hasta que llegó el momento indicado, donde vieron como la pelilila jadeo agotada, ya no podría seguir manteniendo la creación del dragón.

\- Ejecución de la Aurora/Revolución de polvo estelar –Ambos Caballeros elevaron de gran manera su cosmos congelando al dragón y destruyéndolo con el ataque del pelilila que había impactado sobre está mandándola a un par de metros chocando fuertemente contra una enorme muro derribándolo

Mu miro la escena con algo de Horror al ver como segundos antes de que le diera el ataque la armadura de la joven había desaparecido. Con la fuerza que había sido arrojada se percibió una cortina de polvo que poco a poco la niebla comenzó a disiparse el lemuriano esperaba que su vista le hubiese jugado un poco pero lo que vio fue a una herida peliblanca que batallaba herida para sostenerse, y como ya lo habían sospechado ya no traía ningún tipo de armadura en su cuerpo.

\- Señorita es mejor parar ya –Mu por más que intentaba que la chica diera el brazo a torcer esta no cedía

\- Puede que mi fuerza aun no regrese a la normalidad y que solo pude invocar mi armadura y mi espada, aun que tuve que utilizar con la ayuda del ritual… Aun así no soy alguien que se rinde tan fácilmente –Ambos bandos ya llevaban varios golpes pero lo dicho por la joven los sorprendió ellos que no iban muy enserio con sus ataques pero usando la fuerza para derrotar a un caballero de plata, aun y aun así ella logro soportarlos y más aún el ataque del lemuriano sin tener su armadura puesta ¿Cuál sería su verdadera fuerza?

Su cuerpo batallaba por mantenerse en pie, su mirada destellaba decisión no tenía planeado perder, pero en su estado ya no resistiría aguantar o realizar otro ataque, al instante caería y eso lo tenía muy en cuenta, a pesar de eso solo tenía un ataque más el más poderosos de todos aunque no abarcaría toda su fuerza y el poder real pero con la fuerza que le quedaba tenía que intentarlo, sentía como el poder su gema se debilitaba, después de todo la batalla que había tenido anterior tuvo sus consecuencias, con su gema debilitada y perdiendo su brillo, no le quedaría tal vez mucho tiempo.

\- Rayo Supremo del trueno de Júpiter –exclamo como último recurso con ambas manos creando un remolino poderoso de truenos rugiendo feroz mente

\- Ejecución de la Aurora/Revolución de polvo estelar –Ambos caballeros exclamaron a la par sin intenciones en herir más a la chica

La técnica suprema de Mu, disparando con sus manos una lluvia de proyecciones cósmicas en forma de estrellas fugaces que amenazaba con destruir todo a su alrededor y la técnica suprema de Camus lanzando una tremenda descarga de su cosmos helado el cero absoluto, ambas técnicas desbastadoras uniéndose nuevamente, chocando con una gran fuerza contra el tremendo remolino eléctrico que mandaba la peliblanca.

Como era de esperarse ambos ataques al chocar creo una enorme explosión mandando a volar a los tres un par de metros ambos caballeros aun que trataron de esquivar fueron derribados pero con menor fuerza. Una vez disipándose ambas fuerzas observaron del otro extremo como la peliblanca se mantenía de pie. Su cuerpo le pesaba ya no tenía más fuerza y había utilizado lo último que le quedaba.

Su mirada se oscureció y perdió los sentidos lo único que logro sentir fue como su cuerpo chocaba con el frio y duro suelo.

 _De nada sirve si tienes la capacidad de los sentidos si no sabes apreciar las cosas pequeñas…Ver, escuchar, expresarse, reflexionar, apoyarse._

 _A lo lejos se veía una mujer de cabellera rubia sus cabellos se ondeaban con el viento, llevaba un vestido azul muy claro._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Milo de escorpio y Aioria de Leo pasaban por las doce casas zodiacales para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el gran patriarca, debían de dar informes de su misión, al pasar por cada una de las casas no encontraron a nadie, con excepción de la sexta casa en la cual un rubio intentaba mantener quieto a un pequeño lemuriano y exigía a un estúpido hombre que no continuara con su juego.

Kanon solo reía ignorando que a pesar que Shaka mostraba que estaba tranquila su voz sonaba lo contrario y una pequeña Lazuli que veía todo con miedo escondiéndose en uno de los gabinetes de abajo y un Kiki descontrolado. Ambos caballeros decidieron ignorar la escena y no meterse en problemas solo por esta vez.

\- Muy buenos días su Santidad –finalmente llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el hombre de cabellera verde el cual los veía de forma apacible

\- Buenas tardes niños –saludaba corrigiendo a los que fueron sus alumnos

\- No somos niños –bufo Milo causándole gracia a Dohko que se encontraba jugando ajedrez con el otro hombre

\- Tenemos más de 261 años, para nosotros siguen siendo unos pequeños –Shion asintió dándole razón de lo que decía su compañero alborotador

Su charla continua con bromas a los menores y quejas de estos, aun que a pesar de eso era extraño ver a los otros caballeros en la misma habitación.

\- ¿No lo saben? –pregunto Tauro sorprendido Milo y Aioria negaron resignados habían salido dos días antes de la salida del lemuriano y del francés

El escorpio comenzó a sospechar el Tauro hacia muecas raras como queriendo ocultar algo… "No es nada" fueron las precisas palabras para que la curiosidad de ambos llegados se desatara. La mirada molesta de Milo y la curiosa del Aioria y por más que el caballero e Leo intentara parar a su compañero no lo logro. Shion observo tranquilamente como el caballero de Escorpio lo enfrentaba cara a cara queriendo respuestas el peliverde solo suspiro rendido.

Entre explicaciones y un Milo que con cada palabra su paciencia iba acabándose un Aiorira nervioso intentando controlar a su compañero de batallas y amigo, todos observaron como un Milo ensombrecido se dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse sin tener permiso.

\- Quítate Alde –exigió de la mejor manera pero el Tauro se objeto

Los demás caballeros que se encontraban presentes veían algo preocupados conocían perfectamente la personalidad del Escorpio y no se quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que dos de sus compañeros habían partido dos días después y sin tener vasto conocimiento de lo que se enfrentarían. Shura se dirigió rápidamente hacia el poniendo una mano en su hombro con intenciones de hacerle recobrar la compostura pero esta fue apartada de manera brusca.

\- ¡Pero son nuestros amigos! –Milo estampo su puño en uno de los pilares que tenía aun lado molestando de gran manera al lemuriano por la infantil rabieta que hacia el peliazul

\- ¡Milo! Si no dejas de comportarte de esa manera me veré forzado a despojarte de tu armadura por un muy buen tiempo –la voz de Shion sonó dura

\- Ya deberían de haber regresado –Milo susurro molesto por que su Maestro lo acababa de reprender delante de los demás dorados

\- No veo por qué deber de preocuparte Milo –Aldebarán al igual que los otros sintieron los cosmos de sus amigos aproximándose hasta ellos

Los Caballeros de Aries y Acuario hicieron presencia pero esta vez iban acompañados, llevando de prisionera a una hermosa joven peliblanca su mirada rojiza destellaban de furia y gruñía constantemente, se veía sucia y con unas cuantas heridas.

Ellos de igual manera se veían sucios y con algunas Heridas, Camus que intentaba que la chica se comportase y que no se moviese mucho al ser trasladada, la peliblanca llevaba unas esposas que había hecho el pelilila y de momentos daba fuertes pisotones al francés el cual hacia muecas.

\- ¿Quién eres? –Shion pregunto al ver que la rubia quedaba delante de él sintiendo como el debilitado cosmos de la joven se tensaba al ver a otros a su alrededor ahora si sus posible escape estaba nulo, herida, cansada y con su cosmos muy debilitado no podría hacer mucho- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Hemeraldy… Hemeraldy de Esmeralda –la voz de la joven sonó clara y decidida, sin titubear en algún momento mando una mirada furtiva a aquel hombre que la miraba de pies a cabeza provocando un escalofrió intento dar un paso hacia tras pero el peliazul no se lo permitía la tenía bien sujeta

\- Maestro Mu –a los dorados les corrió una gota detrás de la nuca debían hablar seriamente con Kiki, este venia corriendo jalando de la muñeca a Lazuli y un molesto Kanon detrás de ellos todo sucio y escurriendo de Curry y mucho más detrás de ellos un Shaka que caminaba tranquilamente pero claramente molesto y de igual manera que Kanon

\- Ese mocoso hizo explotar la cocina –se quejó el peliazul intentando atrapar al chiquillo que a pesar de tener cortas piernas corría demasiado rápido y con intenciones de taclearlo para entonces chocar con una pared con su cara y cayendo boca abajo- Borrego violeta sácame de aquí –gruño al darse cuenta que lo había metido en un cubo de cristal

\- No Kanon, no hasta que dejes a mi Aprendiz –Mu que había creado un muro de cristal para detenerlo se encamino para proteger a su querido alumno- Me imagino que no solo él es de la culpa

\- Kanon provoco a kiki y este en venganza creo una pequeña bola de fuego que cayó en la olla donde cocinábamos -Silencio sepulcral ninguno se atrevía a decir alguna palabra solo hasta Dohko dejo escapar una carcajada y palmeaba el hombro de Shion

\- ¿Recuerdas el incidente de tu cabello? –Shion taladro con su mirada a su ex compañeros de batallas y este al sentir la mirada- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que dije?

\- Prefiero no hablar de ello –Shion suspiró cansado

\- Opinamos lo mismo –Shaka, Mu y Aioria suspiraron el ultimo dejando escapar una risita traviesa

Hemeraldy que escuchaba todo volteo levemente su cabeza observando a los recién llegados sus expresión se oprimió y sus ojos se nublaron por un momento al ver la figura de la pequeña castaña, esta de igual manera la observo, su mirada mostró sorpresa y dio un paso atrás deteniendo al pequeño lemuriano. Ambas se quedaron viendo ignorando todo a su alrededor como si solo ellas dos estuviesen presentes.

Lazuli camino unos pasos y la peliblanca hizo lo mismo lográndose zafar del francés, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de la castaña rosando dulcemente su mejilla con su mano apresada y limpiando la traicionera lagrima que caía lentamente. Lazuli no logro aguantar más tomando desprevenida a la ojirojos se abalanzó sobre está provocando que perdiera por un momento el equilibrio.

\- ¿M-maestra? –pregunto en un susurro débil y quebradizo los demás solo abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos

\- Lazuli… –Hemeraldy sonrió ampliamente su mirada se nublo por completo ya no tenía más fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos y con la batalla que había tenido con esos dos hombres la había cansado, solo escuchando como Lazuli le llamaba desesperadamente hasta que su voz se fue apagando

 _\- Hemeraldy, ¡Hemerady! –Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente observando a una niña rubia que sonreía traviesamente- ¿Qué te parece molestar a Etheria?_

 _La peliblanca que se veía mucho más joven sonrió de forma traviesa tomando de la mano a la rubia que comenzaba a correr por los verdes pastizales llenos de flores preciosas._

 _\- Etheria nos querrá matar despues –Hemeraldy rio viendo como la pequeña rubia reía y una mujer de cabellera del mismo color las cuidaba, volteando en su dirección vio a lo lejos como todo se oscurecía y regresando a la otra niña, pero ya no se encontraba y ese hermoso paisaje se había ido por completo, su hogar estaba desbastado y lleno de oscuridad, en sus manos llevaba una Katana de viento y trueno, enfrente de ella una mujer rubia con un cetro muy mal herida_

 _\- Hemeraldy… Esta tal vez sea nuestra última batalla –susurro solo audible para ella_

 _\- Tal vez la última pero estoy feliz que sea a su lado –sonrió tristemente caminando a su lado junto a otras chicas- *Yo te protegeré Lazuli… No, nosotras te protegeremos_ *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias a Deathmask83, JimItai y a Leri, por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, seguir y leer esta pequeña historia.

Capítulo Anterior: Capítulo 1: Renacimiento de las almas doradas. Un nuevo comienzo.

Próximo capítulo: Capítulo 3: Una dulce y conocida fragancia. Una noche llena de paz.


End file.
